


“I’m sorry”

by c0ld_he4rt3d



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ld_he4rt3d/pseuds/c0ld_he4rt3d
Summary: A oneshot that  takes place while/after Oswald lost his eye. (In this Edward gives him the eye)





	“I’m sorry”

OSWALD P.O.V

 

I wake up in a place I don’t recognize, I look around and it hits me

This is Ed’s old apartment 

I start to panic. Why am I here? Is Ed here? Where is he? I try to sit up but feel a pain in my leg and eye. I then hear footsteps. “Oswald. Are you okay?” It’s Ed . I sigh “I suppose” I murmur back quickly. I look around nothing has changed here. That piano is still in that corner where he would play and we would sing together. The green light still flashing in. In fact his bed sheets are still the same. Why do I remember this. It was so long ago. “How’s your eye?” I place my attention back on Ed “I’m not sure I don’t really feel it anymore.” I touch it and I wince he chuckles “I replaced it with a glass eye. But I did some adjustments so you can see it just needs a uh prescription.” He looked a little embarrassed while saying that. I chuckled “it’s fine Ed I’m just grateful your okay. It was the least I could do since all I’ve ever done was-“  
“Oswald stop.”  
I froze   
“Please.”  
He looked down at me and grabbed my hand.   
“It’s my fault. I should’ve helped you. All you’ve ever done was help me. Yes I am upset that Isabelle was killed but-“  
“I thought her name was Isabella?” I questioned

 

EDWARD P.O.V

Oh dear. He’s right. Her name was Isabella. How could I- why would I- why did I forget her name? “Ed. It’s okay. It was a simple mistake.” He placed his hand on my shoulder. “No it wasn’t. It’s a sign. That it wasn’t love that I didn’t love her and that I loved..” I looked at him paying attention to every detail on his face. His very faint freckles that used to be much darker on his pale skin. I looked in his eyes, well his eye it was still that beautiful color. Was it blue? Was it green? I’ll never be sure. I looked at the bandages on his face they were getting bloodier by the minuet. I looked at his lips, ‘why do I want them on mine all the sudden?’ I question to myself. He looked at me fear in his eyes” Ed? Are you okay? You look a bit-“   
I interrupted him by placing my hand on his face. He froze up and turned red. “Ed? Are you-“I pressed my face to his desperate for some kind of relationship to form between us. I broke his heart I shouldn’t expect him to forgive me, but I can hope. I pulled away. And looked at him. He looked shocked? Mad? I couldn’t read the emotion. “I’m sorry Oswald. For everything for leaving you for dead- for trying to kill you- for freezing when I saw the grenade-“ “For once in your life shut up” he grabbed menu my tie and looked at me before kissing me passionately. I kissed him back without hesitation and I felt him smile. I pulled away “I love you Oswald.” He let out a sigh “about damn time.” He chuckled he got out of bed and grabbed his gun which was on the counter and started to walk out but stopped

“I love you too Ed. But let’s go save the city- our city.”

I rose from the bed fixed my tie and grabbed my gun and my hat 

“Shall we get to work?”


End file.
